


Smoldering

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Murphy MacManus-centric, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Murphy MacManus x Reader | Smut Warning | 18+ Only | NSFWSummary: The Reader is a bartender at McGinty’s and has had a crush on Murphy since she started but she doesn’t want to risk losing her job. Murphy has liked the Reader from day one too. One night, a couple of men start harassing you and Murphy and Connor come to her rescue. Murphy escorts the Reader home and they finally admit to their feelings for each other. Loving, smutty, ending.
Relationships: Murphy MacManus & Original Character(s), Murphy MacManus/Original Female Character(s), Murphy MacManus/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Smoldering

You watched his dark blue smoldering eyes flit over and focus on you. He looked over at you like he was angry, licking his lips as he tipped up his double shot glass, signaling for a refill. You walked over to him, from behind the bar, trying to control the butterflies in your stomach that his stare always created.

Murphy Macmanus.

He was a regular here at McGinty's, at least that is what people had told you when you started a few weeks ago. You were a new bartender, hired so that Doc didn’t have to be behind the bar and could focus on the other day to day duties of running a bar.

You had been attracted to him since the very first day you had met him. Something about the look in his eye when he looked at you that completely put you off your logical axis. You felt his eyes on you night after night as you adjusted to the new job. A few times he had offered to help you with the boxes and crates you brought in from the back. You tried to remain professional and every time told him, “No thank you.” And with a polite smile, you would endure the heavy lifting on your own.

Tonight, was no different. Just like every other night, there he was at the same barstool he always sat at with his brother Connor who was also notorious around these parts.

You walked up to him and with a deep breath of courage you asked, “Can I get you anything else?”

Murphy looked at Connor and laughed a little and then turned his smirking face back to yours. He looked you in the eye as he replied with that easy, charming smile of his.

“Well, if you’re offerin’…” he said with another smirk and tilted his shot double glass towards you again, his eyes never wavering from yours.

You smiled, laughing a little nervously as you looked down and focused on pouring him another double shot.

Connor tilted his double shot glass in front of you as well and you poured him a refill as well, trying to avoid Murphy’s eyes on you.

You set the bottle down next to them and went to work cleaning the bar off with a rag, trying to ignore the piercing eyes of the man who had been setting your thoughts on fire lately. Every so often you stole a glance over at him as you went about cleaning and noticed his eyes were always on you.

Every time your eyes met his he smiled, running his fingers upon his lower lip as he fixated on you before re-focusing on what his brother was saying.

Every time this happened your heart felt like it was electrocuted. You had to force your eyes and mind back to your task at hand. You needed this job. Still, this man brought out something in you that you just couldn’t seem to shake. Something intense like you had never felt before.

You walked over to a table across the room and served a couple of guys their mugs of beer. When you turned to walk away you felt one of their hands come up and put it on your ass. You looked down at his hand on your ass and then looked back over at him with a silent glare.

He laughed, keeping it on your ass deliberately for another few seconds before dropping it. He raised his hands in the air as he laughed easily over at you.

“Sorry, darlin’. My hand slipped,” he said as he looked over at his buddy with a chuckle.

“Sure,” you said, glaring at him with pure anger for another few seconds before composing yourself.

You smiled politely back at the assholes and turned around to walk back towards the bar.

You heard the man whistle slowly as you walked away, feeling his eyes on you again as you walked back behind the bar. You started to wipe down the bar, trying to tune out the two men’s laughter when you heard Murphy speak.

“Ya know ya don’t have to put up with that, lass. We could take care of ‘em for ya,” Murphy said, looking over at his brother with anger in his eyes before returning them to you.

You shrugged and continued to wipe the bar down, walking closer towards the two brothers, on the other side, as you did. 

“It’s fine,” you said, trying to convince yourself of your words and push down the pure insulted anger you were feeling.

You looked over at their two empty shot glasses and brought the bottle back to them, refilling them.

Connor nodded silently and cheers’d you before downing his.

Murphy looked over at you and smiled with appreciation at your strength as you filled his glass.

“Well, if they give ya any more trouble…Ya let us know. Alright?” he said.

He looked over at you with those dark, sincere eyes.

You smiled sweetly back at him, that sweet smile he loved so much, and nodded back to him in silent agreement.

You noticed someone else flagging you down in the packed bar and you nodded and gestured back to them. You looked back at Murphy for another split second, silently contemplating something before you pushed the bottle of whiskey towards them on the bar.

“Duty calls. Don’t get too drunk while I’m gone…” you said smirking a little as you let your mind wander for a few seconds, thinking about what it would be like to kiss this gorgeous man, before turning and walking out toward the dining area to take another order.

The rest of the night went like a blur. It was Saturday night and the place was hopping with people. You were busy clearing tables as the place started to clear out when you felt someone slap your ass. You turned back and noticed it was the same asshole who had groped you earlier.

Little did you know Murphy was watching your every move and had noticed this transgression. He nudged Conner and they both got up and spun around off their barstools in unison, walking over to you and the two men. Connor nodded to the rest of the people as a sign that it was time to leave and they all cleared out quickly. This just left the two assholes who had been heckling and hassling you all night.

You stepped back and watched as Connor and Murphy close in on them. Before you knew what was happening Murphy’s hand was on the asshole’s throat gripping it tightly and leaning in with a look of pure anger on his face. Conner held the other one at bay, grabbing his arms and holding them tightly behind his back, nodding to Murphy when he knew he had the other man secure in his grip.

Murphy nodded back to his brother before turning his angry eyes back to the asshole in his grip.

He looked him over with angry curiosity before his face split into a dangerous smile.

“So, tell me, lad… Ya think it’s nice ta harass that good woman over there?” he asked, leaning in closer still until his forehead was nearly touching the other guy’s.

“Murphy, don’t I-“ you started only for him to hold his free hand out to you palms out to you as a sign that he wasn’t going to back down.

“We don’t let assholes get away with that shit in here, do we brother?” Murphy asked, cocking his dangerous eyes back to Connor’s.

Conner clenched his jaw and brought one hand up to the other man’s hair and gripped it tightly, pulling it back harshly and in one swift movement.

“Ahh!” the man cried out, wincing in pain as Connor glared him down with anger and alcohol running through his veins.

“No. We most certainly don’t, brother,” Connor said with a seriously angry look in his eyes.

Murphy smirked at the sight of the other man’s pain and then turned his attention back to the in his grip asshole.

“So, the question then becomes what should we do about you?” Murphy asked, tilting his head slowly to the side, never letting his glare subside.

You stood there frozen, not sure what to do, your heart pounding as you watch it all unfold.

Murphy swiftly pushed the guy back down onto the table behind him with the grip firmly on his neck.

The man’s back slammed against the small wooden table with a huge thud as Murphy pushed him down onto it. Murphy leaned down toward him as he did, seething now as he let his full anger loose.

“Ya think ya can just come in here and treat her like shit?! Well, ya got another thing coming!” Murphy yelled, his blood boiling at what he had seen from this asshole toward you.

The man raised his arms in defense.

“Look, I didn’t know she was sp-spoken for!” The man exclaimed with fear in his eyes as he pleaded with Murphy.

Murphy’s eyes grew darker and he recoiled his fist back and then propelled up into the man’s jaw.

“It’s pieces of shit like you that piss me off more than anythin’!” Murphy yelled with anger as he lowered his face down to the man’s, who was quivering now in pure fear.

“Ya think ya can just do whatever ya want to women and no one says shit! Well, that ain’t me…” Murphy growled, looking over at his brother.

“And that ain’t my brother…” Murphy said, pulling the man up to his feet again by his collar and pushed the man backward, walking into him with dangerous eyes as he continued.

“So, I suggest you and your buddy here get the fuck out of here! And if I ever see ya around here or around her again? I’ll make ya wish you were dead!” Murphy yelled pushing him back toward the door.

The man whimpered and nodded rapidly, quickly walking toward the door.

Connor tightened his grip on the other man until he cried out in pain again and then let him go, pushing him toward the exit.

You watched as the men scurried out of the bar like the rats they were in disbelief. Your heart was pounding from the adrenaline. You looked over at Connor and then Murphy in a daze. You couldn’t believe what you had just witnessed.

Murphy walked over to you, putting his hands protectively on your shoulders as he looked you over with sincere worry.

“Are ya alright, Y/N?” Murphy asked, scanning you as he tried to determine your state of mind.

You shook your head slowly a few times before you focused on the gorgeous man’s dark blue eyes.

“Uh-Yeah…Yeah…” you said, bringing your hand to your forehead and staggering back a little.

Murphy quickly stepped in and wrapped his arm around you, pulling you into him as he steadied you.

Your breath hitched as you felt the sudden impact of your body’s clashing together. You noticed how close you were to his face. His lips. His eyes. You smiled hazily up at him, forgetting for a moment what had just happened. You felt the electricity pinging between the two, the sparks radiating between you two. You shook your head again, laughing up at him as you stepped back and out of his arms a few feet, trying to steady your body and your mind.

“Yeah. I’m fine. You really didn’t have to do that. I mean it comes along with the territory of a job like this,” you said as you walked back behind the bar.

You poured yourself a shot of whiskey and downed it, wincing to yourself as it burned down your throat. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the calm it induced as you took a few deep breaths and tried to re-center yourself.

You heard the door open and shut and then heard the door being locked. You opened your eyes and noticed Murphy’s hand on the lock as he clicked it shut. You noticed his brother Connor was no longer in the bar.

Your stomach flipped at the realization that you were alone with the forbidden man you wanted more than anything. Especially now.

He slowly turned and looked at you, staying by the door as he spoke.

“I hope ya don’t mind… He had somewhere else to be and I was hoping for a pint or two before I went back upstairs,” Murphy said with a knowing smile on his lips as he watched you try and hide your happy anxiety over his presence.

He had known for a long time how you really felt about him. But he wanted you to come to him. So, he had waited as any good man would. That didn’t mean, however, that he didn’t have every urge to take you for his own every single second of every day he was around you.

“Uh. Yeah…Yeah sure…” you said, turning around to grab a mug from the counter behind you and filled it to the brim.

You turned back and noticed he was sitting at the same barstool he always sat at lighting a cigarette.

You smiled politely over at him and set the mug down in front of him.

“It’s on the house. It’s the least I could do,” you said with an appreciative smile, internally melting for what this man had done for you tonight.

“Thanks, Y/N,” he said, puffing on his cigarette a few times as he brought it to life.

You nodded and smiled politely again back to him before taking the rag back to the counter as you wiped it down for the final time tonight, trying to remain busy in his presence. You ran the rag across the bar in front of where he was sitting, focused on your task at hand when his hand softly landed on top of yours.

You looked up into his eyes, your heart jolting at the surprising contact.

“Why don’t ya sit, love? As ya can see, the place is closed for the night,” Murphy said, gesturing around the empty room around him with an easy smile before turning that delicious smile back at you.

He turned back around and rested his arms on the bar, picking up his beer and taking a swig. He never took his intense eyes off of you as he waited for you to answer him.

You felt like your whole body vibrating at the look in his eyes. You had never been completely alone with him before and without distractions, it made your lust for him so much harder to deal with. You shivered a little and looked over at him with a shy smile, shrugging.

“I guess I have a minute,” you said, trying to sound nonchalant as you turned to pour yourself a beer of your own.

You walked around the bar and sat timidly down next to him, setting your beer next to his as you awkwardly adjusted yourself onto the barstool beside his.

Murphy watched you squirming under his watchful eye with a playful smile on his lips. You were adorable.

He loved the effect he knew he had on you. You were always so cute and clumsy whenever he was around. He just hadn’t figured out yet how to get you to admit your feelings for him. He was hoping tonight was the night he finally found a way to open you up to him.

You sat straight forward, taking a sip of your beer and then setting it back down, tapping the sides of your glass nervously, not sure what to say or do next. You could feel his eyes on you as you tried to focus on everything but him.

Murphy smirked silently to himself as he finished his cigarette, letting you get comfortable with him.

After a few minutes of you both sipping your beers, you finally looked over at him with curiosity.

“You know you didn’t have to do that…before…” you said, looking him over as you wondered what kind of man would be so…good to someone. That wasn’t the world you had known, ever.

“Sure, I did,” Murphy said with the first soft smile you had ever seen on him. It was beautiful.

“I couldn’t let a man disrespect ya like that,” he said, pouring a shot and pushing it over on the bar to you.

You shrugged and took the shot glass, slamming it down your throat with ease. You slammed it back on the table and slid it back to him as you looked him over with curiosity again, the alcohol starting to loosen your lips a little.

“What?” Murphy asked suddenly a little self-conscious about the way you were looking at him.

“Nothing. It’s just…” you looked warily over at him, wondering if you should continue.

“What? Do I have somethin’…” he started dusting his face off.

You laughed, smiling over at him and shook your head.

“No. It’s just…Why do you care so much?” you asked, tilting your head as you peered curiously over at him.

Murphy huffed with another smile at your words. He poured himself another shot and downed it, looking over at you with more conviction as he answered you.

“It’s just what I do,” he said with a shrug and an easy smile.

You laughed at this.

“You save damsels in distress for a living?” you asked, laughing again as you took another swig of your beer.

He chuckled.

“Somethin’ like that,” he said with a mysterious smirk as he took another swig of his beer.

You did the same and smiled more easily over at him as you settled into each other.

“Oh, so it isn’t just me then?” you asked with a playful smile; the first one he had seen from you.

“Nah…” he said with another swig of his beer as he watched your eyes and body slump a little.

You went back to your beer, taking a few more gulps thinking maybe he really wasn’t as into you as you had thought.

He noticed the slump in your mood at his words.

“But, I’d protect you against anythin’,” Murphy said, looking over at you with truthful intensity. 

You smiled over at him, feeling your heart skip a beat at his words. You could keep your heart beating faster in your chest and the butterflies returning so you decided to distract yourself. 

“Well… I should probably get to work closing up,” you said, your sense of awkwardness returning to your being.

You got up off your barstool and walked back behind the bar to grab your rag.

Murphy nodded, biting his lip a few times as he contemplated his next move.

“Do ya want some help there, love?” he asked, his heart racing a little as his mind wander off to what he’d really want to help you with.

You looked over at him and smiled, shaking the hair out of your eyes as you ignored the butterflies that erupted in your stomach at his offer.

“I mean, sure…If you want to,” you said, looking over at him unsure again.

“I’d be happy to help ya,” he said with a sweet smile as he got up off of his barstool to help you.

You smiled and nodded back, watching as he turned and walked over to the jukebox. You watched as he punched in a few numbers. The music started and he raised his arms in the air, turning back to you with a childish smile.

“And how exactly is that helping?” you asked with a raised voice as you walked back across the bar and started wiping down the first table you came to.

Murphy smiled grabbing a towel off the bar before walking over to you.

“What’s life without a little music, love,” he said, with a grin before turning to the table next to you and wiping it clean.

You smiled to yourself as you watched him sing along happily with the Irish song coming out of the speakers as he helped you wipe down tables. After that was done, he helped you put up all of the chairs. When you were done with that you wiped your brow and looked over at him with an appreciative smile.

“Well, thanks for all your help tonight,” you said, standing there awkwardly again, not knowing what else to say.

“No problem. I was glad ta help,” he said, walking over to you with a smile.

You felt your body starting to vibrate again as he walked toward you, standing just a few inches from your body with his.

“So, could I walk ya home, Y/N?” he asked with a soft smile on his lips.

Your eyes widened as you looked over at him with surprised eyes at his offer.

“Ya know…Just so that I know ya got home safe,” he said with an innocent smile.

You smiled sweetly back at him, swaying back and forth as you looked up at the ceiling and thought about it.

Murphy couldn’t help but smile. You were so damn cute.

You looked back over at him, silently thinking it over. He was so gorgeous. You couldn’t help but admit that to yourself right now in this moment with him.

You slowly nodded, shrugging a little as you finally answered him, unable to deny his offer.

“Sure…” you said, smiling a little wider as you continued.

“You know…Just to make sure I’m safe,” you said with a playful smile.

“Let me just shut off all the lights and grab my purse,” you said, twirling around to walk back towards the bar.

You could feel his eyes on you as you walked away, creating an amazing buzz throughout your body. You had butterflies in your stomach as you walked over and grabbed your purse from behind the bar, thinking about the things that could happen tonight. You put the strap over your shoulder and grabbed your keys from inside of it. You walked back over to him, nudging your head to the side as you walked toward him.

“Come on,” you said in a nervous whisper, your eager eyes giving you away for just a second before you turned and walked to the door.

You opened it and gestured for him to exit.

He smiled over at you and walked toward the door. He walked over to you, standing just inches away from you and looking you over, just long enough for you to shiver and your eyes to go hazy for him.

He smiled that dark smile you loved so much and then stepped outside.

You took a deep breath, trying to regain your composure as you stepped outside and pulled the door shut. You took your key and pushed it into the lock, locking it shut. You took another breath, silently reminding yourself to stay calm before turning and facing him again.

You looked up at the dark sky, illuminated only with the streetlight above you. It was softly drizzling out. You winced a little as you looked up, the water starting to cover your face.

“Here, love.” You heard Murphy say.

You looked over at him and smiled sweetly as you watched him pull up the one side of his trench coat and invite you under it.

You quickly shoved the keys in your purse and walked over to him. You ducked under the trench coat, allowing him to pull it over your head and keep you safe from the rain. You looked up at him with a surprised smile at his actions as the rain dripped down onto his coat and him.

“Thanks,” you said with another smile.

“Come on. It’s just a few blocks this way,” you said, trying not to get lost in the image of the rain dripping down onto that beautiful face of his as he looked at you like you were the only thing in the world to him.

You ignored the butterflies that fluttered through your stomach at the sight and forced your eyes and attention forward. You lead him three blocks down to your apartment building.

He held his coat over you as you reached back into your purse and pulled your keys out again. You quickly found the right key and stuck it into the lock, unlocking it and quickly running inside.

You shivered with relief at the dry warmth that hit you when you entered the building, looking out at the rain as it now pounded heavily down onto the pavement of the city streets.

You wrapped your arms around yourself, shivering as you ran your hands up and down your arms, trying to warm yourself.

Murphy noticed and took his coat off. He walked over and put it around your shoulders.

You looked up at him with a sweet smile at his actions, getting lost in his eyes as he smiled back at you and wrapped the warm coat around you.

“Come on, lass, let’s get ya dried off,” Murphy said with a smile.

You nodded back and led him up to your apartment, walking up one flight of stairs to the second floor and to your door. Murphy followed behind you, a little closer than usual. You got to your door and grabbed your key, pushing it in the lock and unlocking it. Your heart started to race as you pushed the door open and walked inside.

You walked into your dark apartment, flicking on the light at the side of the door as you did. You dropped your keys off on the table next to the door and walked inside. You heard the door close behind you and slowly turned around to face Murphy with nervous anticipation, not sure what to expect now.

Murphy looked over at you, biting his lip as he smiled at you with a slightly nervous smile of his own on his lips.

He shook his hair out, shaking the rainwater off of it and off of his face.

“That sure came up quick, huh?” Murphy said with an innocent smile.

You noticed he was soaking wet from the rain.

You tried to ignore how amazing he looked right now. He was soaking wet which meant you could see through his white t-shirt to his gorgeous sculpted body underneath it.

You were staring at him with pure desire, lost in the sight when you heard Murphy clear his throat.

You quickly looked up into his eyes with a sheepish smile.

He smiled back with amusement and a raised eyebrow. He walked over to you, putting his hands on the sides of your body, looking seriously into your eyes this time.

“Do ya like what ya see then, lass?” Murphy asked, with a small confident smile.

You bit your lip and looked up at him as you nervously nodded.

He smiled sweetly over at you, bringing his hand up to softly caress your cheek with his thumb.

“It’s alright, Y/N. Ya don’t have to be scared of me, ever,” Murphy said with sincerity in his eyes.

You looked into his eyes and nodded, smiling a little at his words.

“Sorry, it’s just been a long time since I’ve been with someone. I guess I’m just nervous,” you admitted, shrugging a little as you opened up to him.

Murphy smiled a soft smile and nodded his head in understanding. He then wrapped his other arm around your waist and slowly pulled your body into his. Now his hand was cupping the side of your face, your lips just inches apart from each other’s.

“Why don’t I lead the way,” Murphy said and slowly pushed his lips to yours.

He pressed his lips softly to yours a few times and then pulled back to look back into your beautiful eyes.

“Is that alright?” he asked ever so sweetly.

You had never seen him so soft with anyone before, not even you after all this time. It made your heart melt as he took his time getting to patiently know you. You smiled and nodded back, dropping his coat on the floor and placing your hands on his hips.

“Yeah. That’s alright,” you said, your smile widening as you looked deep into his eyes.

“Kiss me again?” you asked with your big eyes.

“Ya ain’t gotta ask me twice, love,” Murphy said with a smile.

He brought his hand to the back of your neck while the other arm wrapped around you scooped you as far into his body as he could. He stared you down for a moment, watching as your breath hitched and your eyes gave way to your desire for him. He loved every second of watching you slowly open up to him. He had been waiting for this moment forever. And now that it was here, he wanted to savor every sweet second of it and you.

You looked away after a few seconds, intimidated by his intense stare. You had never had anyone look at you the way this man did. Now being pressed up against him you were feeling everything you tried so hard in the past to push down.

Murphy brought his hand down to your chin, pulling it up and pulling your nervous eyes back to his.

“I can’t get over how beautiful ya are, Y/N…I’ve wanted this, you, since the minute I laid eyes on ya,” Murphy said, looking vulnerably and lovingly into your eyes as he opened up to you.

Your heart melted and your body melted against his at his confession.

Murphy felt you relax into his arms and smiled to himself. He brought his other arm down to your waist, wrapping both arms securely around your waist. He leaned back as his core melded to yours looking you over with a happy smile.

You smiled back, twirling out of his arms and outstretching your hand.

“Come on,” you said softly, beckoning him with your hungry eyes.

He smiled again and nodded, grabbing your hand and allowing you to pull him away into your humble apartment.

You ignored the butterflies in your stomach as you led him through your apartment and into your bedroom. You pulled him inside and shut the door, turning back around to face him with a shy smile, looking away after a moment.

He smiled sweetly back at you, taking the strands of hair that fell into your eyes and tucking them behind your ear. He brought his hand up to your chin and softly pulled it up again to force eyes back to his.

“It’s alright, lass. I’d never hurt ya,” Murphy said, smiling reassuringly over into your eyes.

You smiled shyly back at him and nodded.

Murphy leaned in and kissed your lips softly a few more times, bringing both of his hands up to cup your face.

“I’m gonna take such good care of ya, Y/N,” he said pushing his lips passionately back to yours.

You sighed and happily leaned up into his kiss, parting your lips for him and resting your hands on his hips.

He smiled to himself your sweet submission, loving watching you slowly falling for him. Just like he had wanted to see since the very first time he had laid eyes on you.

He kissed your top lip and then your bottom before diving his tongue inside your mouth. He grabbed ahold of your tongue and swirled it quickly around his with pure need.

You gasped a little at how intense and raw his kiss was this time, taking you in such a powerful way. You could feel in every atom of your body how much he wanted you. How much he NEEDED you.

You crashed your lips right back onto his, swirling your tongue hungrily around his with even more fervor at the feeling of him needing you so bad.

Murphy groaned happily to himself at your equal passion and wrapped his arms firmly around your body. He took ahold of your tongue and swirled it in the opposite direction, asserting his dominance over you.

You quickly ran your hands up and wrapped around his neck, pulling him into your body as you hungrily kissed him back as fully as you could this time.

He chuckled at this, biting your tongue a little before pulling his lips away from yours. He looked over at you with a happy smile, licking his lips as he looked you over with intrigue. He nudged his nose up into yours and spoke again.

“Hungry for me are ya then, lass?” he asked with a happy smirk on his lips.

You laughed a nervous laugh, looking up into his eyes with the most earnest look in your eyes that he had seen yet.

“I don’t want to pretend anymore,” you admitted, looking up at him with a purely exposed look in your eyes.

This made Murphy smile an innocent smile himself as he brought his lips to yours.

“Let me make ya happy,” he said softly before pushing his lips back to yours for another slow, passionate kiss.

As his tongue wrapped around yours in a never-ending dance, he slowly walked you two back towards your bed.

You moaned happily, letting him walk you both backward. You swirled your tongue around his with more need as you felt your legs hit the bottom of the bed, knowing what was about to happen and craving for it now. You ran your hands up into his hair as his tongue danced around with yours with pure passion.

He abruptly pulled his lips from yours and crashed them onto the side of your neck, attacking it with his harsh kisses.

“Oh, Murphy….” you whimpered softly, closing your eyes and quickly leaning your head to the side to allow his lips more access to your soft skin.

Murphy growled and wrapped his arms even tighter around you, quickly kissing his way up to your ear.

“I love to hear ya moanin’ my name, sweet thing,” he whispered before attacking the spot just below your ear with his lips, sucking on it mercilessly.

“Oh! Yes!” you moaned loudly, gripping the back of his hair tightly and smiling to yourself at the amazing feeling his lips created.

He growled to himself, running his hands down to your ass, quickly gripping it and rocking his hard-on up and down onto your leg.

He was so hard for you it made you gasp in happy surprise at the feeling, shooting pure pleasure through you.

Murphy’s lips trailed quickly back up to your neck back to your ear, panting excitedly into it.

“Can I have ya, Y/N?” he asked, his body shaking with anticipation as he held your core firmly into his with his hands on your ass.

You nodded rapidly, all thought of anything but him inside you and his lips all over you vanishing from your mind.

“Yes, please Murphy,” you whimpered, getting so wet for him at the thought.

He gulped and nodded, trying to calm himself down. He had wanted this for so long that even just hearing you beg for him nearly sent him over the edge. He kissed your neck sweetly again and then forced his hands to separate your bodies just enough for him to be able to reach down and quickly unbutton your jean shorts.

You looked down and watched him, feeling your body completely buzzing for him. You watched him quickly pop open your button and zipper and then push your shorts to the floor, revealing your now soaked through white panties.

Murphy winced nearly in pain at the sight, looking up at you as he brought his fingers down and softly ran them up and down your wet folds over the fabric.

He glared you down as he did this.

“Is this for me?” he asked, growing even harder at the feeling of how wet you were for him.

You shivered at his touch, fighting the urge to close your eyes and moan happily at his touch. You kept your eyes glued on his and looked over at him with innocent need and nodded.

He smiled and brought his hands up to the hem of your white cotton McGinty's shirt.

He tickled your stomach a few times with a playful smile, before pulling it slowly up your body.

You lifted your arms as he pulled it off of you, dropping your hands back down, looking over at him with want, now just in your white bra and panties.

He brought his hand up and caressed your face a few times before sliding his hand slowly down to your breast, cupping it. He licked his lips and slid his other hand around your side and up your back to the clasp of your bra.

He looked back into your eyes as he unclasped it, pushing his tongue back into your mouth for another hungry kiss.

You moaned happily, wanting to wrap your arms around him and lounge into him again. But you felt his hands come up to the straps on your shoulders, so you left your arms hanging until he had pushed the bra completely off of you and to the floor. Once you were free from it you wrapped your arms swiftly around him and lunged back into his body with yours, swirling your tongue around his faster and with more urgent need.

He groaned into your mouth as you lunged at him, loving the way you wanted him. He brought his hands down to your thighs and lifted you up into the air.

You quickly wrapped your legs around his waist, pushing your lips back to his over and over again as he walked you over and softly laid you onto the bed. You let him lay you down, unwrapping your legs from his body as you slowly fell onto the soft mattress.

You giggled a little as you watched him rip off his wet white t-shirt and throw it to the floor. He looked over at you with a happy, playful smile as his hands came down and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He couldn’t believe you were finally letting him take you.

He pushed them swiftly to the floor and stepped out of them, walking over to you with confidence.

You smiled to yourself as you let yourself take in how gorgeous he was. Your eyes followed your mind down his beautiful chiseled chest to his stomach. His huge cock was standing at full attention above his belly button as he walked over to you.

Murphy noticed the happy surprised look on your face as you looked him and his cock over, rubbing your thighs together as you took him in.

He walked over to the bed and took hold of his aching cock with his hand as you looked your beautiful nearly naked body over.

“So, fuckin’, beautiful,” he said as if to himself, pumping his cock a few times as he looked you up and down.

He looked down at your completely soaked through panties. His demeanor changed and he looked over at you with purely primal eyes, pumping his cock up and down as he spoke.

“Why don’t ya take those off for me, Y/N. So, I can give ya what ya need,” he growled, unable to wait any longer for the one thing he had been dreaming of for so long. You.

You bit your lip and nodded, feeling so hot and ready for him. You quickly pulled off your panties and let them fall to the bottom of the bed. You fell back onto your pillow, looking up at him with a nervous, yet happy smile at what was about to happen. You ran your fingers lightly up and down your stomach as you watched him climb onto the bed, wondering what you were in store for from this intense man.

At first, he straddled you, his hard cock throbbing against your stomach now as he grabbed your wrists and pushed them up and above you. He pinned them to the headboard, locking you in place and under his control as he brought his lips back to yours. He pushed his tongue into your mouth and devoured your tongue with his until he felt your body arch up into his and you groan happily, trying to pry your wrists off the headboard and feel his body again.

He pulled his lips off of yours and smirked down at you as you tried to feel for him, holding your wrists back with every lunge you made toward him.

“Up for the challenge are ya, then?” Murphy asked with an enthusiastic smirk as he pinned your body down with his.

You smiled happily and nodded, reaching your lips back up toward his, ghosting them as he held you back.

“Come on, Murphy. Please?” you nearly whine as you tried to reach for his lips.

Murphy smiled and nodded, letting go of your wrists and bringing his hands down and cupped your face.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a long time,” he whispered, looking you over with loving awe and then pushing his lips back to yours.

He kissed you slowly and sweetly for another minute and then shifted his body. He moved down your body, admiring it as he did and kneed his way in between your legs. He lunged forward, back over your body with his own. He pivoted all of his weight on his left forearm that was now beside the side of your head and brought his right hand down and grabbed his cock.

He groaned to himself, closing his eyes a moment and rolling his head around a few times before shooting his eyes back to yours. He said everything with that look in his eye as he started to slowly run the tip of his cock up and down your slick folds.

He clenched his jaw in amazed frustration at how wet you were already for him.

You laid there with your heart on fire and your body buzzing with anticipation, running your hands up and down his chest as he slowly pushed his cock into you.

“Ahh…” you moaned loudly at the amazing feeling of him filling you like no man ever had before. He was so big!

Murphy growled and looked into your eyes like a wild wolf as he pushed his way inside of you and simultaneously sank all of his body’s weight onto yours.

“Ohhh…” you groaned happily at the feeling of his cock and his body’s weight on top of you.

He pushed his right forearm down on the other side of your head as he sunk into you and his lips came back to yours.

He looked down at you with soft concern when he noticed a look a slight pain in your eyes as you took all of him in.

“Ya alright?” he asked.

You nodded rapidly, re-adjusting your body underneath him and running your arms up to wrap around his neck again.

“Yeah, just go slow,” you said, pulling his lips back to yours and pushing your tongue back into his mouth.

Murphy moaned happily as he felt your tongue meet his again, with just as much passion as he had inside of himself.

He swirled his tongue around yours faster and slowly started to push his way in and out of you, trying to be as gentle with you as he could. Which was hard considered how tight and wet you were. You felt fucking amazing around his big cock.

He hit your hilt after a few more hits, unable to control himself for a minute.

You cried out in pained pleasure, ripping your lips from his and arching your body up into his as you cried out for him.

Murphy wasted no time and clamped his lips back onto the side of your neck, sucking on it harshly like it seemed you liked.

He was right.

When he started to kiss your neck up and down he noticed your hips starting to rock up and down, trying to meet his.

His right hand immediately ran down and gripped your hip, wrapping your leg around his waist, and then he gripped your ass. He slowly pumped in and out of you as he worked on your neck, groaning happily to himself every once in awhile at the feeling of how wet and tight you were as he worked on you.

It worked like a charm. You stroked his hair, your eyes closed and a happy smile as you rocked back and forth together, getting wetter for him with every hit.

“Fuck! You feel so damn good, Y/N!” he groaned, speeding up his cock inside you, unable to stop now.

You moaned in happy agreement with him, running your hands down and around, wrapping them around his back. You pulled him closer to you as you ground your hips up and down with his, now loving the feeling of him speeding up inside of you.

You could feel your high building as he started to slam his cock into you, kissing on your neck whenever he could between hits.

He started to hit your spot just right and you cried out to him.

“Oh yeah…Right there!” you cried out, clinging to his body with your own for dear life now as he brought you to your high.

“Cum for me, sweet thing,” Murphy growled into your ear, slamming his cock faster and harder into your spot like you begged for.

“Yes!” you cried out in approval, rocking your pussy up and down faster onto his cock as you felt yourself rising to the most amazing high.

“Murphy…” you pleaded, rocking up and down into him faster still as you begged him to take you there.

He slammed into you as hard as he could, his heavy breathing in your ear as he gave you everything he had. The bed was moving back and forth with your bodies, the headboard slamming into the wall behind you with every new hit from his cock. He hit into you as fast and hard as he could until you came so hard all over his cock.

“Oh, fuck?!!” you cried out in confused pleasure as you felt your amazing orgasm hit you like a freight train.

“Yes!!” you cried out again as you convulsed all over his cock, feeling nothing but pure pleasure flowing through you.

You had never cum so hard for anyone before.

Murphy groaned happily at the feeling of your sweet pussy convulsing so quickly around his cock. He couldn’t hold out any longer. He pushed his cock as deep into you as could and jackhammered mercilessly into you until he slammed into your hilt and exploded deep inside you.

“Fuck, Y/N!?!” he groaned happily into your neck as his orgasm hit him and came for you.

He immediately collapsed his body down on top of yours, panting into your ear as he enjoyed his high. It felt so fucking amazing he couldn’t even describe the pure pleasure he was in.

You sighed happily at the feeling of his body on top of yours. You could feel his heart quickly beating against your chest. You brought your hand up his back and lovingly massaged the back of his head as you both enjoyed the amazing feeling you had just created together.

After a few moments of serene silence, Murphy chuckled and kissed the side of your neck, ever so slowly. He then ran his lips up to your ear and whispered into it.

“You’re so fuckin’, sweet, Y/N,” he lamented and then ran his lips back down your neck for another trail of satisfied kisses.

You smiled happily to yourself at his words and moaned to yourself as his lips began to leave more sweet kisses on your skin. You nuzzled your head lovingly into his as your hands massaged his hair and you enjoyed his lips on you again.

Murphy leaned back after a few more trails of kisses and looked deep into your eyes.

“So, tell me love…” he said, smiling sweetly down at you as he watched your lips smile at his words before locking loving eyes with yours again.

“What now?” he asked with another happy smile on his lips.

You giggled a little, smiling sweetly up at him as you ran your hands down to rest on the back of his neck.

“I don’t know. Isn’t this the part where you make up some excuse to leave and I never see you again?” you asked, only half kidding as you peered up at him, silently wondering what it is that he wanted this to be.

He didn’t let you wonder long.

He smirked at you as if you were being ridiculous, leaning over and ghosting his lips with yours.

“Are ya kiddin’? I just got ya. No way am I lettin’ ya go now,” he said and pushed his lips back to yours for another passionate kiss.

You melted into his kiss, devotedly swirling your tongue around his a few times before pulling your lips from his and looking curiously back up into his eyes.

“I’ve never met a man like you before,” you said, peering over at him with silent awe as you brought your hand to the side of his face.

He smiled down at you, nuzzling into your hand a few times before pushing his lips back down to yours. He kissed them hard and slow a few times and then looked back up into your eyes.

“And ya never will again if I have any say in the matter,” he said, kissing your lips slowly a few more times before continuing.

“If ya let me, I’ll take care of ya for as long as ya want,” he said with a sincere smile, kissing your nose and looking you over for your response.

You smiled up at him, pushing your lips to his for a few more kisses before dropping back to your pillow. You traced your fingers up and down his face, trying to memorize this moment.

“How does forever sound?” you asked him with visions of all the things you had wanted from this man for so long flooding through your mind.

Your heart pounding happily at the thought that you could actually make them a reality with this amazing man.

He smiled, silently staring lovingly into your eyes for a few moments before leaning over and whispering into your ear.

“Careful, Y/N. I just might take ya up on that…” he said and begin to cover your neck with sweet kisses again.

“I hope you do…” you sighed, wrapping your arms around him and pulling him and his lips closer into your neck again.

“I can’t wait to make ya so happy…” Murphy growled into your ear before bringing his lips back to yours and pushing his tongue dominantly back into your mouth for another amazing kiss…

That was the first night you finally let Murphy MacManus in. That was the first night of so many loving nights with the man who always protected you. That was the first night of the rest of your lives together…


End file.
